hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2014-15 Aeliian Ocean typhoon season
The 2014-15 Aeliian Ocean typhoon season is a currently active event where tropical cyclones form in the Aeliian Ocean. The season goes year round from November to June. Unlike an existing basin, tropical cyclones can form at any time. Each depression that forms is given the indicator A. Sometimes a cyclone can have two names, if they enter the Palian area of responsibility. Timeline Timeline of tropical activity in the 2014-15 Aeliian Ocean typhoon Season ImageSize = width:800 height:360 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2014 till:01/06/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-59_mph) id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_>118_km/h_(>74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2014 till:04/01/2014 color:TD text:01A from:02/01/2014 till:03/01/2014 color:TD text:02A from:02/01/2014 till:14/01/2014 color:TY text:Donald from:05/01/2014 till:17/01/2014 color:TY text:Nestor from:06/01/2014 till:19/01/2014 color:TY text:Bopha from:07/01/2014 till:30/01/2014 color:TY text:Sonsuma from:25/01/2014 till:30/01/2014 color:TY text:Lingling from:26/01/2014 till:30/01/2014 color:TD text:08A bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2014 till:01/02/2014 text:January from:01/02/2014 till:01/03/2014 text:February from:01/03/2014 till:01/04/2014 text:March from:01/04/2014 till:01/05/2014 text:April from:01/05/2014 till:01/06/2014 text:May Storms Typhoon Donald (Afaring) Typhoon Nestor (Bering) Typhoon Bopha (Christina) Typhoon Sonsuma (Deanli) Typhoon Lingling (Enrique) Tropical Depression 08A Other storms *A tropical depression formed at open sea on January 1, then it was classified as Tropical Depression 01A, it didn't affect land. On January 4, it dissipated. *On January 2, a tropical depression formed off the coast of Palia, then it was classified as Tropical Depression 02A. During the night of January 2, it made landfall over Palia then dissipated on January 3. Storm names International Tropical cyclones are named from a set of five naming lists set by the JMA's Regional Specialized Meteorological Centre in Tokyo, Japan, once they reach tropical storm strength. Names are contributed by members of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. Each of the 14 nations and territories submitted ten names, which are used in alphabetical order, by the official English name of the country.The next 12 names on the naming list are listed here along with their international numeric designation, if they are used. The next name to be used this season is Kajiki. *Donald (1401) *Nestor (1402) *Bopha (1403) *Sonsuma (1404) *'Lingling (1405) (''currently active)' * * * * * * * '''Auxiliary list' * * * The Palian Meteorological Agency The PMA uses its own naming scheme for tropical cyclones in their area of responsibility. The PMA assigns names to tropical depressions that form within their area of responsibility and any tropical cyclone that might move into their area of responsibility. Should the list of names for a given year be exhausted, names will be taken from an auxiliary list, the first 12 of which are published each year before the season starts. Names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2017-18 season. Names that were not assigned/going to use are marked in gray. The next name to be used this season is Florita. *Afaring (1401) *Bering (1402) *Christina (1403) *Deanli (1404) *'Enrique (1405) (''currently active)' * * * * * * * '''Auxiliary list' * * * Category:Past Typhoon Season Category:Past Typhoon Seasons